


3 Azzurri Drabbles

by lunasenzanotte



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Betrayal, Italian Mafia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasenzanotte/pseuds/lunasenzanotte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Mafia!AU, a high school!AU and a police!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Judas Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> An old work of mine that I forgot to bring to AO3.

The air in the bar is thick and smells of tobacco, alcohol and something sweet. Andrea takes off his fedora and looks around. He gets all the answers he came for without asking. There are no doubts left after seeing Alessandro playing pool with Riccardo Montolivo like they are best friends while, if things were right, they would be busy shooting each other.

"I think you are at the wrong place, Pirlo."

  
Despite the danger shining through those words, Montolivo's voice is lazy and calm, almost amused. His eyes flick to Andrea before returning to Alessandro, carefully observing the way he lines up the cue with the white ball.

  
A quiet thud and the green ball disappears in the pocket.

  
"I think I'm not the only one," Andrea says dryly.

  
Alessandro keeps pretending Andrea isn't there. The red ball finds its way to the pocket safely.

  
"You think you can change your family like a coat, Alessandro?" Andrea asks quietly.

  
"When the change is for the better..." Montolivo comments calmly, leaning over the table.

  
"I am not speaking to you, Montolivo, if you haven't noticed yet."

  
"Nobody here wants to speak to you, Pirlo, if you haven't noticed yet."

  
Andrea narrows his eyes but decides not to continue in this argument. Montolivo is like all the youngsters - big ambitions, zero respect and itchy finger on the trigger.

  
"So what should I tell the boss, Alessandro?" he asks instead, trying to sound calm and composed. "That you no longer consider yourself a part of our family?"

  
The ball bounces on the table, missing all the colored ones. Montolivo laughs.

  
"See, you're making him nervous," he says.

  
"You can't think that this young fool will protect you, even you are not that naive."

  
He knows that now he stepped over the line. Montolivo's eyes lose the amused sparkle.

  
"Leave if you want to leave alive. Now."

  
Andrea looks at Alessandro for the last time, but only meets cold, indifferent eyes. Pulling the fedora down to shade his own eyes to hide the hurt in them, he turns away and walks out into the night.

 

~ ~ ~

  
The air is crisp and smells of rain. The place is quiet and lonely, except for them two.

  
"You must see that what he's doing is crazy," Andrea says.

  
"Maybe," Alessandro nods. "But you must admit that he's got courage."

  
"You call killing off a boss like Ambrosini courage? I call it suicide."

  
A condescending smile appears on Alessandro's lips like only he knows the truth Andrea will never be able to understand. He comes closer and looks Andrea in the eyes.

  
"I really loved you, you know?"

  
Andrea knows that he shouldn't, but he lets the kiss happen anyway. Like it's the final word, the last dot ending the story. Their story.

  
When Alessandro steps away from him and he feels someone's hands on his shoulders, he realizes - too late - that he has just been kissed by his Judas.


	2. Lizards

The folded paper lands on Mattia's desk during the Biology lesson. He looks carefully at professor Allegri, who seems to be fully concentrated at explaining the mating rituals of lizards, and unfolds it.

  
_Don't pretend you're interested in two lizards doing it, nerd._   


  
Mattia turns around to find Stephan grinning at him. He rolls his eyes and grabs his pen.

  
_What if I am?_   


  
It doesn't take long for the paper to land in front of him again.

  
_Pervert._   


  
_You're a pervert yourself!_  he scribbles and throws the paper over his shoulder.

  
Allegri lifts his head when he hears Stephan's chair creak as he moves to catch it, but then turns his attention back to the two lizards on the screen behind him.

  
_You bet. I'd do you like a lizard._   


  
Mattia feels his cheeks grow red but then smirks and winks at Stephan when he hands the paper back.

  
_That slow?_   


  
Stephan kicks him from behind.

  
_"During mating the male lizard spots a female and will bite her on the neck..." I mean this, dumbass._   


  
_Who says I'm the female?_   


  
_It's pretty obvious._   


  
_Fine, I can't wait to see your ~~hemi~~ penis, then, male lizard._   


  
_I'll make sure you feel it, not just see it._   


  
Suddenly a shadow falls on Mattia's desk and he looks up to see professor Allegri standing there with folded arms.

  
"Read it aloud," he says. "We all want to know what is more interesting than my lesson."

  
Mattia stands up, deciding whether he should die, eat the paper or run away with it at the risks of being suspended for at least a month. Then Mario Balotelli next to him puts him out of his misery by pulling out a lighter and setting the paper on fire.

  
On the way to the headmaster's office, the three of them decide that this was the only Allegri's lesson they will remember until the end of their lives.


	3. Free Nights

Detective Andrea Barzagli likes his days off. They are so rare that they feel really special. They are so rare that when he drinks, he gets drunk because his body has already forgotten how it feels to have alcohol in it.

  
Gigi always knows how much to give him so that he is able to walk at least out of the bar to sit in the taxi. But he knows same as Andrea that he needs it sometimes, he needs to let go of self-control and needs to forget about the world for a while.

  
Because Andrea sees the ugliest side of the world there is. On daily basis.

  
The only relationship he can have is the one with his bed, and even that is pretty dysfunctional. And then there's Gigi and a bottle of whisky, pretty good alone, dangerously sexy together. There are the free days, free nights, the closing hour, the comfortable haze in his mind and his body on Gigi's, or Gigi's on his, when he's too drunk to be the one taking the lead.

  
This night should be like this. Gigi is only about to pour him the first drink when Andrea's phone rings.

  
"Not now!" he growls.

  
He looks at the display and sighs. No way Antonio Conte would be calling him for a friendly chat. He answers the phone.

  
"Hello?"

  
"Andrea? We need you here."

  
No, he definitely isn't calling for a friendly chat. Andrea notes down the address and gets up from the table. When he reaches for his purse, Gigi shakes his head.

  
"Come on, you haven't had anything yet!" he says. "Now hurry up, I want you to catch the killer. I don't want any random killers wandering about this city, you know."

  
"I'll make it up to you."

  
"Sure. Next year, I guess."

  
Andrea laughs and walks out of the bar. Instead of a day off and a good fuck, there is another crime scene waiting for him.


End file.
